Old Time Friend
by Game2002
Summary: There is now a plot, which is about a fighting contest. Crossed over with Ranma one half. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

It's been a while since I wrote my last story. I'm very disappointed that none of my stories are getting many reviews. If this keeps on going, then I'll consider not writing stories anymore. This better not happen, because I have already prepared five stories, but I won't feel like submitting it if nobody reviews.  
  
OLD TIME FRIEND  
  
Chapter 1: A Bit of Randomness  
  
DK is going home from the market. He saw a white envelope on the ground.  
  
DK: What's this? Wow! There are lots of moneys in this envelope! I'll take it to the police station.  
  
He met Reed.  
  
Reed: Hey DK!  
  
DK: Eh, you?  
  
Reed: It's me, Reed. Remember me from Ten Lives Apartment? You and your friends used to live there also.  
  
DK: You're the one who made a hole on Mario's room's wall, right?  
  
Reed: Yeah...  
  
DK: What's up?  
  
Reed: You really must help me! I lost my wage!  
  
DK: You lost your cage?  
  
Reed: You must find it for me! That wage is really important!  
  
DK: Can a cage be that important?  
  
Reed: I can't live without it!  
  
DK: I never knew cages are important. Fine, I'll help you find it. Can you describe it?  
  
Reed: It's a white envelope.  
  
DK: A white cage...  
  
Reed: Inside is $650. As you know, Eagleland's moneys have the portrait of Mayor Pirkles imprinted on it.  
  
DK: A white cage with 650 pickles inside. Interesting...  
  
Reed: Let's look for it. We'll meet here again after one hour.  
  
DK: Okay.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Reed: Did you find it?  
  
DK: Nope.  
  
Reed: Hey! That thing in your shopping basket!  
  
DK: I found this money an hour ago. I was going to give it to the police.  
  
Reed: That's my wage!!!!! You found it!!!!!!  
  
DK: Just say you're looking for your money next time.  
  
Next day...  
  
Ness: Can I play baseball in the backyard?  
  
Link: No. Go play somewhere else.  
  
Ness: Why?  
  
Link: Because the last time you played, the ball broke through the window and knocked down the chandelier, which fell onto the table and flipped it over, which caused the cream cheese to fly into the electric-powered clock, which fell into the fish tank and got electrocuted, which exploded, creating a huge hole on the wall and destroying the refrigerator, which made Yoshi really angry, causing him to go insane and bite everything he sees, which frightened Captain Falcon (CF) so much that he ran into his car and zoomed off, only to crash into an ambulance, which then send the patient flying out of the ambulance and into the electric pole wires, which caused a huge blackout, **AND IT MADE ME MISS MY FAVORITE TV SHOW**!!!!!! So no!  
  
Ness: Sapphire hit the ball that time!  
  
Link: NO!!!!!! PLAY SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!!  
  
Ness: Waaaaaa!!!!!!! (Runs outside)  
  
Link: I'll never change my mind.  
  
A rock smashes through the window and squashes Link's pizza.  
  
Link: HEY!!!!!  
  
Ness: Serve ya right! I did this!  
  
Parry: What do you get when you cross a pizza and a rock? An angry Link!  
  
Link: Shut up!  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (Picks phone) Hello?  
  
Phone: You did not pay the phone bill; therefore, your phone line will be cut off until you pay it.  
  
Bowser: Well, at least we won't be hearing wrong phone calls.  
  
Link: Now how do we call pizzas?  
  
Young Link (YL): We can always walk to Caesar's Pizza Palace.  
  
Samus: Hey everyone! I was surfing the Internet and is gathering information about Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. I met this n00b who thought Ings are those men in gray armor! Ha! What a jerk! Ings look like black spiders, not gray armored men! Hahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Parry: I am me.  
  
Luigi: AHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Luigi: Uh? Nothing, I just had a nightmare.  
  
Popo: And this piece goes here...  
  
Nana: We spent three years on this jigsaw already.  
  
Yoshi: Burp...  
  
Kirby: BURP...  
  
Yoshi: BURP!!!!!  
  
Kirby: BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Can you two stop it?!  
  
Peach: Sapphire! Get down from the chandelier at once!  
  
Mewtwo: Ho hum...  
  
Link: Can we...  
  
Ness: I wanna play baseball in the backyard!  
  
Sapphire: There's nothing for me to hang onto and swing around...  
  
Popo: And this piece goes here...  
  
Link: Stop this...  
  
Luigi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Luigi: Another nightmare...  
  
Pikachu: Pichu.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
  
Jigglypuff: Wigglytuff.  
  
Link: Randomness...  
  
DK: I love banana milkshake!  
  
Yoshi: Gimme one!  
  
Kirby: Me too!  
  
Link: CAN WE STOP THIS RANDOMNESS!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
(Fly buzzing)  
  
Link: (Stabs fly with arrow)  
  
Everyone: Wooooooo...  
  
Link: Can someone pay the phone bill? I want to call more pizza.  
  
Game & Watch: Speaking of pizza. I'll make one instead.  
  
Link: I didn't know you could make pizza.  
  
G&W: It's Japanese style pizza. Wait and watch.  
  
After 30 minutes...  
  
G&W: Tada!  
  
Link: Looks good!  
  
Yoshi: Yummy!  
  
Kirby: Delicious!  
  
G&W: I learned how to make okonomiyaki when I was in Yamamtoland.  
  
Marth: This pizza is called oh nono me yucky? How did you learn to make it?  
  
G&W: It was about 13 years ago...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
In Kounji Okonomiyaki Restaurant...  
  
G&W: Hey, I'm here again!  
  
Mr. Kounji: Game! You've come for more okonomiyaki, right?  
  
G&W: You guessed it!  
  
Mr. Kounji; You know? You're my best customer here. You come here almost everyday!  
  
G&W: I really love okonomiyaki!  
  
Mr. Kounji: I can teach you how to make it if you want to.  
  
G&W: Great! And how's your son, er... I mean daughter, Ukyo?  
  
Mr. Kounji: She's fine. But I'm worried that she's acting too much like a boy.  
  
Three years later...  
  
G&W: I'm back again. Hey, what's the matter?  
  
Mr. Kounji: My daughter... left...  
  
G&W: What happened?  
  
Mr. Kounji: I have a friend named Genma, who has a son named Ranma. I decided to engage my daughter to his son and will give them my okonomiyaki cart as a dowry. They agreed with this, but then the both of them left with the cart, leaving my daughter behind. She became really angry. Then the next day, she disappeared... sniff  
  
G&W: Perhaps, I can help you find her.  
  
Mr. Kounji: Thanks a lot.  
  
G&W: So can you continue to teach me how to make okonomiyaki?  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
G&W: So I spent the rest of my life looking for Ukyo, but I never found her. Though I met an old friend. And that person is related to one of you here.  
  
Bowser: Is it my father?  
  
Ness: My great-grandfather?  
  
Roy: My dad?  
  
Nana: That red condor?  
  
Master: Me?  
  
Samus: Hey! When did you get here?  
  
G&W: Nobody got it right. I met Cranky Kong and DK.  
  
DK: Hey, I remember that. I was still a young ape back then.  
  
Mario: So?  
  
G&W: Well...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
G&W: I've been searching for her many months already...  
  
Cranky: Well, isn't it Gay Man Watch?  
  
G&W: You're Cranky, right?  
  
Cranky: It's been a while, old friend. This is my son, Donkey.  
  
DK: Hello!  
  
G&W: Well, I'm looking for someone. It's this and that and this and that.  
  
Cranky: I have no idea who that girl is.  
  
G&W: Say, where are you going?  
  
Cranky: To see my friend. You can come if you want to.  
  
So the both of them went to the Tendo's house.  
  
Soun: You're here at last, Crank.  
  
Cranky: This is my old friend, Game & Watch.  
  
G&W: Hi.  
  
Soun: Come in and have a seat!  
  
G&W: Hey, you have three cute daughters!  
  
Soun: Yeah, but it's hard taking care of them.  
  
G&W: Why?  
  
Cranky: Don't ask that!  
  
G&W: Why?  
  
DK: Because their mummy is dead.  
  
Cranky: Shut up! You dumb ass son!  
  
Soun: We don't have a mummy. Who wants to keep a bandage-wrapped corpse at home?  
  
DK: That's not the mummy I mean...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
G&W: After all these 10 years, I never found Ukyo and never contact with Mr. Kounji again.  
  
Master: Cheer up. You're now living happily with us.  
  
G&W: I wonder how the Tendos are now.  
  
Master: If you want, I can contact them for you.  
  
G&W: You know them?  
  
Master: Of course! Who taught Happosai those fighting skills? He later thought Genma and Soun, so I have to know them!  
  
Luigi: You know almost everyone, don't you?  
  
Master: But don't know who the hell Peach's mother is.  
  
Peach: I believe my mother is a fan. At least that's what I think; because that's the first thing I saw when I was born.  
  
Master: And I don't know who Kirby's parents are.  
  
Kirby: Neither do I.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in a place called Jusenkyo, a place with cursed springs.  
  
Punk: This is a good training spot.  
  
Pix: What's with these pools of water?  
  
Pork: zzz...  
  
Punk: Let's practice our fighting skills here, so we can fight the Smashers!  
  
So Punk and Pix had a tutorial battle.  
  
Punk: Show me what you got!  
  
Pix: Here! (Throws a rock)  
  
Punk: Ouch! (Fall into pool)  
  
Pix: You all right?  
  
Out of the pool emerges a winged monkey!  
  
Pix: Eh?  
  
Monkey: OOOHHH AHH EEE GAA HOO!!!!!  
  
Pix: What did you say?  
  
Pork: What happened?  
  
Passerby: Did you guys know that this is the place where pools of waters are cursed?  
  
Pix: Huh?  
  
Passerby: Your friend fell into the Spring of the Monkey and Eagle. A monkey and an eagle drowned in this pool. Now that your friend fell into it, he'll become a winged monkey every time he touches cold water. But he'll turn back if he touches hot water.  
  
Pix: I see...  
  
After a while...  
  
Pix: How does it feel to become a flying monkey?  
  
Punk: To be honest, it's actually fun. I can now soar into the air! But I can't fire beams from my hand...  
  
Pork: Maybe we can defeat the Smashers more easily that way.  
  
Punk: You're probably right. Let's go get them!  
  
To be continued...  
  
If I get at least 2 reviews, then I'll continue with the story.  
  
Prophecy: A time will come when good will go with their enemies and do marvelous team work... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Fox: I paid the phone bill.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Fox: (answers) No, this isn't Pizza Palace...  
  
Master: I contacted the Tendos just now. They are happy to hear from you again.  
  
G&W: Good, they haven't forgotten me yet.  
  
Master: They wish to see you again.  
  
G&W: Then I'll pay them a visit.  
  
Master: I can take you there via Final Destination.  
  
G&W: Who's with me?  
  
Mario: I'm da most-a famous around-a here, so I go.  
  
CF: I'm the man of speed, the fastest of the fastest. Everyone should know the man of speed.  
  
DK: It wouldn't hurt to meet my father's friends again.  
  
Ness: Can I?  
  
G&W: But you need to go to school.  
  
Kids: Awwwww...  
  
Sapphire: Hey, I don't need to go to school!  
  
Master: But your father might call in anytime and tell you to return to Hoenn.  
  
Sapphire: Then tell me, do they have tall trees there?  
  
DK: If my memory serves me right, they got a plain boring backyard with a small pool.  
  
Sapphire: No tree, no fun. Bleah...  
  
Parry: It sometimes gets bored to be a parrot. I wanna see the world.  
  
CF: Can you stand flying?  
  
Parry: Parrots can fly, so why would I get airsick?  
  
Bowser: I'm going with you just to escape the evil wrong phone calls!  
  
Samus: I bet they never met such strong woman like me. I'll let them see!  
  
Master: Okay, then we'll leave Sunday morning.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
You should know who called in...  
  
The next day...  
  
Crazy: Cock-a-doodle-doo!!!!!!  
  
Peach: Crazy Hand sure makes a good rooster.  
  
Zelda: Kids, get up and go to school!  
  
YL: But today is Sunday.  
  
Zelda: Oh right...  
  
Ganondorf: Brush my teeth.  
  
He goes into the bathroom and slips on a soap.  
  
Ganondorf: OUCH! Who left the soap on the ground?!  
  
Yoshi: Breakfast... I need it...  
  
Kirby: I'm so hungry that I can eat a blue whale.  
  
Master: Well, are you ready?  
  
G&W: Ready and at it.  
  
Mario: Luigi wanna come.  
  
Luigi: If Mario leaves, then I'll be sleeping alone tonight. So I'll go.  
  
CF: I, the man of speed, am ready to take off.  
  
DK: All packed.  
  
Samus: Got my power suit and more.  
  
Parry: Parrots don't need to prepare.  
  
Bowser: I can't wait to get out of here!  
  
Master: Let's see: Game, Mario, Luigi, Samus, DK, Bowser, Falcon, and Parry. Yep, we're ready.  
  
Peach: Take care!  
  
Yoshi: Remember to bring back food samples!  
  
So the Final Destination took off with those travelers.  
  
Pokey: NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ness: Boy...  
  
Pokey: I'm gonna destroy you!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ness: What have you got there?  
  
Pokey: I'll use this crowbar against you!  
  
Inside the house...  
  
Pikachu: This apple is rotten! (Throw apple out the window)  
  
Pokey: (gets hit by apple) Ouch!  
  
Ness: Thanks Pika.  
  
Pokey:   
  
On the FD...  
  
Master: We'll be in Yamatoland within 6 hours.  
  
Luigi: Oooo... I can't look down...  
  
Crazy: (singing)  
  
You look down,  
  
I look down,  
  
Everyone is looking down!  
  
With a knickknack paddy whack,  
  
Give the Hand slap,  
  
This idiot came flying home!  
  
Luigi: Shut up.  
  
Crazy: WHAAAAA!!!!!!!!! YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!!!! WAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I'M SO SAD I COULD CRY!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! MEANIE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After 3 hours...  
  
Master: Enjoy the lunch.  
  
CF: (opens lunchbox) Hey, it's fried chicken! My favorite! I'll get my water bottle first.  
  
Falcon returned from getting his water bottle. When he opens his lunchbox again, a live chicken flew out!  
  
Chicken: CLUCK!!!!  
  
CF: What the #&(!  
  
Master: Pretty random, isn't it?  
  
CF: Get the chicken!  
  
The chicken jumps off the FD.  
  
Samus: Too late...  
  
Luigi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Luigi: LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They saw Barney in a hot-air balloon!  
  
Barney: Hello, everyone! I'm here to spread the message of my love!  
  
Samus: Get out of here!!!! (Throw fork)  
  
The fork stabs into the balloon.  
  
Barney: There's go my balloon!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! (Plummet downward)  
  
Samus: Now how do I eat?  
  
After 2 hours...  
  
Master: We'll be there any moment.  
  
In Nerima, Yamatoland, at the Tendo house...  
  
Ding-dong  
  
Kasumi: Who's at the door?  
  
Parry: Howdy lady.  
  
Kasumi: Hey, a parrot!  
  
Parry: Are you surprised to see a talking parrot?  
  
Kasumi: I've never met a parrot that can talk like this!  
  
Parry: I am the faithful pet of Mr. Game & Watch. I am here to bring you news that he and his friends have arrived here.  
  
Soun: Really? Where are they now?  
  
Parry: They will appear in the most amazing way. Nobody will ever believe it.  
  
Soun: Well, we'll wait for them. Come on in.  
  
G&W: Hi.  
  
Soun: When did you get in here?!  
  
Genma: He came in from the backyard.  
  
Soun: Long time no see!  
  
G&W: Great to see you again! My friends should appear any moment.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Akane: A big green turtle fell from the sky!  
  
Bowser: It is I, the great king Bowser!  
  
Suddenly, a pipe shoots out from the ground, and out came the Mario Bros.  
  
Mario: It's-a me, Mario!  
  
Luigi: It's-a me, Luigi!  
  
Soun: I remember Cranky saying that his enemy is named Mario. He described Mario as a fatso in red shirt and has an ugly moustache.  
  
Mario: That was long-a time ago.  
  
Kasumi: What's that on the roof?  
  
The sunray shines upon the muscular man known as...  
  
CF: It is I, the amazing Captain Falcon.  
  
He jumps down from the roof, only to step onto a dog poop.  
  
CF: Yuck!  
  
G&W: Samus and DK are left.  
  
DK jumps in from over the fence.  
  
DK: My friends!  
  
G&W: Now where's Samus.  
  
Soun: Why don't you come in first? Maybe that person will come later.  
  
Mario: A nice house indeed-a.  
  
Kasumi: I worked hard to keep it clean.  
  
Nibiki: And I worked hard to keep us prosperous.  
  
Suddenly, part of the ceiling opens, and down drops...  
  
Ranma: A metal ball?  
  
Luigi: Samus, stop pretending.  
  
Samus: All right.  
  
G&W: Well, all my friends are here.  
  
Genma: You got a big robotic friend also.  
  
Samus: Sorry, but I'm no robot.  
  
She takes off her helmet.  
  
Ranma: Hey, you're a woman!  
  
Samus: Surprised, right?  
  
Kasumi: You did a great job teaching your parrot how to talk.  
  
Bowser: But I wished he never knew how to talk.  
  
Parry: And I wish Bowser never exists.  
  
Bowser: Why you?!  
  
Happosai: Hello, who is this nice woman?  
  
Akane: Not him again...  
  
Happosai: I must touch you!  
  
He jumps at Samus and slams against her suit.  
  
Happosai: Ouch...  
  
Samus: Ha! Serve you right!  
  
Master: You still haven't change.  
  
Happosai: It's been a while, Master Hand. Are they your underlings?  
  
Bowser: We're nobody's slaves!  
  
They chatted for some time...  
  
Samus: And to the right of this picture is Kirby.  
  
Akane: She's so cute!  
  
Samus: Kirby is a boy.  
  
Akane: Oh. I thought pink is for girls only.  
  
Samus: And boy! Does he have a huge appetite! He also has the ability to copy the power of the thing he ate. He can even eat someone and copy his powers. But don't worry, that person will be excreted out.  
  
Akane: And this white monster?  
  
Samus: That is Mewtwo. He's a psychic master. He's very calm most of the time, but drive him angry and he's your worst nightmare.  
  
Parry: I say, he's a raging hot-tempered volcano when he's angry.  
  
Luigi: And he's pretty dense sometimes.  
  
Mewtwo appears out of nowhere.  
  
Mewtwo: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME DENSE???!!!  
  
Luigi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CF: What are you doing here?  
  
Mewtwo: To teach Luigi and Parry a lesson for insulting me!  
  
Luigi: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Parry: PARROT ABUSING!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: I shall torture you two!  
  
Crazy Hand grabs Mewtwo and flies off with him.  
  
Crazy: Go home now, little kitty!  
  
Mewtwo: LET ME GO!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!  
  
Luigi: He's gone at last...  
  
Samus: Got the idea?  
  
Akane: I hate hot-tempered people.  
  
Ranma: You're even one yourself.  
  
Akane: Shut up!  
  
Genma: Wait. Did I mention about Ranma's and mines curse?  
  
G&W: Tell us.  
  
Genma: I'll go get cold water.  
  
Ranma: No! (Runs off)  
  
Bowser: What's with him?  
  
Genma: He doesn't really like his curse, but I like mines.  
  
Mario: What eez eet?  
  
Genma pours cold water on himself and became a panda.  
  
Smashers: What?!  
  
Genma's sign: This is what I mean.  
  
Kasumi: And Ranma becomes a girl upon the contact with cold water.  
  
Luigi: Now that's even stranger!  
  
SPLASH  
  
Happosai: Got you!  
  
Ranma (girl form): WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???!!!  
  
Samus: I see...  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
Link: What's wrong with Mewtwo?  
  
Crazy: He's very angry, really angry. Luigi insulted him.  
  
Roy: And he teleported to Yamatoland just to torture him?  
  
Crazy: I stop-a him and brought-a him back-a.  
  
Marth: Stop that Mario accent, will you?  
  
Mewtwo is inside the master ball...  
  
Mewtwo: LET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Not until your fury subsides.  
  
Fox: Has anyone seen the key to the underground lab?  
  
In Tendo house...  
  
Samus: What's this lab key doing in my suitcase?  
  
Ranma: You guys want to go for a walk out there? I'll tour you around.  
  
Samus: I'm a gal!  
  
Outside...  
  
Punk: Hey! It's the Smashers!  
  
Pix: What luck to meet them here!  
  
Pork: What bad luck to see no foods.  
  
Punk: There are only a few of them. Let's sneak up on them and cut their throats.  
  
Pix: Great idea.  
  
Shampoo: RANMA!!!!!  
  
Ranma: Oh boy, it's her again.  
  
Shampoo came zooming on her bicycle. Then she jumps off the bike and let it zoom on, and then it crashes into the Space Pirates.  
  
Punk: Who let the bike out...?  
  
Shampoo: Are they Ranma's friends? Do that girl have anything with Ranma?  
  
Ranma: They're just normal friends.  
  
Mario: She talk-a strange.  
  
Luigi: Wait a minute. How do we communicate with the people here when we don't know Japanese?  
  
DK: Anything can happen in a story.  
  
CF: Are you sure? I won't believe you unless a car tire falls onto my head.  
  
A tire appears out of nowhere and falls onto Falcon's head.  
  
CF: Okay, I believe...  
  
Ranma: They claim to be powerful fighters, so I would like to see if they can beat up your old ghoul.  
  
Luigi: Ghoul? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shampoo: Ranma means Shampoo's great grandmother.  
  
Bowser: Can someone ever live that old?  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo don't know how great grandmother live so long.  
  
Cologne: Did someone call me?  
  
Ranma: Well, you came at the right time. These are my friends I met during childhood. They are strong fighters and want to fight someone tough.  
  
Bowser: Are you sure this old granny is really powerful?  
  
Ranma: She's no joke.  
  
Bowser: Maybe you're just weak.  
  
Ranma: You don't believe it?!  
  
Bowser: I'll show you how a real man fights!  
  
G&W: But he's only half man. And you're a turtle, not a man.  
  
Bowser: I'm a man turtle!  
  
Cologne: So you want me to test your strength. I accept your challenge. Hit me with all you got!  
  
Bowser strikes with Koopa Claw, but Cologne jumps out of the way.  
  
Cologne jumps at Bowser and smacks him hard.  
  
Bowser: Now that's one tough granny!  
  
Bowser tries to slash Cologne, but misses again.  
  
Cologne knocks him into a fence.  
  
Bowser: That's it! I'll show you my true power!  
  
Bowser breathes fire at her, but she spins her staff and uses it as a shield!  
  
Samus: Amazing!  
  
DK: I didn't know wooden sticks could block fire like that!  
  
Bowser uses Bowser Bomb, but misses again.  
  
Cologne struck Bowser many times and knocks him away.  
  
Bowser: This is too tough... If only I have the legendary weapon...  
  
G&W: But the legendary weapons can only hurt those with an evil mind and heart.  
  
Bowser: I'll get you this time!  
  
Bowser charges at Cologne, but misses again... He crashes into a fence, causing it tumble down.  
  
Man: Hey! See what you've done to my fence!  
  
Bowser: Blame her! She kept dodging my attacks!  
  
Cologne: You are strong, but slow. If you're faster, then you might be able to hit me.  
  
CF: Well, I'm fast and strong. Let's fight!  
  
Mousse: Ranma!!!!  
  
Ranma: What does he want now?  
  
Mousse: I'm going to defeat you this time! (Grab him by the neck)  
  
Luigi: (getting choked) ACK!!!! You're choking... the wrong person...  
  
Mousse: Sorry... Then it must be you! (Choke the person)  
  
Samus: (getting choked) Ack! What are you doing?! (Beats up Mousse)  
  
Mousse: Doh...  
  
Cologne: Put on your glasses to see clearer!  
  
Mousse: Ranma, I have learned a new technique that will surely defeat you! It's called the "Flying Karate Kick"!  
  
Ranma: That's an old move.  
  
Mousse: But I just learned it. I'll show you! (Jump kick towards him)  
  
CF: (gets kicked) Oof! Who are kicking?! (Beats up Mousse)  
  
Mousse: Wah...  
  
Shampoo: Mousse is blind and dumb.  
  
Mousse: All right! This time I won't miss!  
  
He performs it again, but instead kicks down a motorcycle that's passing by.  
  
Mousse: Got you!  
  
Ranma: Yeah right.  
  
???: Man, you sure suck.  
  
Mousse: Who said that?!  
  
Gex: It is I, Gex, who is speaking to you.  
  
Ranma: So you taught him Flying Karate Kick?  
  
Gex: Why yes. I intended to teach him Tornado Tail Whack, but he's not a gecko and doesn't have a tail.  
  
Samus: Well, if it isn't Agent 101, the super spy of the Galactic Federation who quitted 5 years ago.  
  
G&W: You know him?  
  
Samus: You know I use to work for the Federation. He was one of the best spies there.  
  
Gex: I can't stand it not being able to watch TV for a long time, so I quit.  
  
Samus: If he doesn't watch TV for a long time, he will lost his power.  
  
Ranma: Just like Happosai losing his power if he doesn't touch women.  
  
Gex: Well, what's da commotion here? Fighting for a woman? I hope it's not this old granny.  
  
Samus: You still haven't lost your funny way of talking.  
  
Gex: I got news to tell you all. Now listen up, ya fighting dudes. I found this poster about a fighting contest that will be held 2 days later. The winner gets a great prize. I'm gonna join the fight and kick everyone's butt. You better save your butt from my tail.  
  
Ranma: If it's a fighting contest, then I'll surely join!  
  
Mousse: Maybe I'll get a chance to beat up Ranma.  
  
CF: The man of speed is also called the man of fights.  
  
Bowser: This time I can show my powers to everyone!  
  
Samus: They'll be surprised to find a beautiful but powerful woman like me!  
  
Gex: Well, I have to go and practice my fighting skills. If you're gonna join, then you better say a last farewell to your love ones. See ya! Beep beep! (Zooms off)  
  
G&W: He's mimicking the Roadrunner.  
  
Samus: We'll see if that wisecracking gecko wins!  
  
Back home, Ranma is having a tutorial battle with Captain Falcon.  
  
Genma: Keep up your skills, my son.  
  
CF Falcon Kicks Ranma into the bushes.  
  
Ranma jumps at him and punches him rapidly.  
  
CF: Good skill you got there, kid!  
  
Falcon grabs him, pins him against the wall, and gives him lots of punches.  
  
Mario: Falcon eez a pretty rough fighta.  
  
Genma: You must not lose to his nameless and wild fighting skills!  
  
CF finally lets go of Ranma. They both jump into the air and did aerial attacks. Then the both of them fell into the pool.  
  
Ranma: Now you made me a girl!  
  
CF: Anyway, we had a fair match. Are you hurt?  
  
Ranma: They don't hurt at all.  
  
CF: I tell you, I'll show no mercy when the contest begins.  
  
Bowser: You all shall perish when it comes to fighting me!  
  
Kasumi: Dinnertime!  
  
DK: Hey, let's eat!  
  
Mario: I'm gonna train myself-a for da fight also.  
  
Luigi: Don't injure yourself.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Pix: This poster talks about a fighting contest.  
  
Punk: The fighting-obsessed Smashers will surely enter it. If so, I'm gonna enter also!  
  
To be continued...  
  
The next chapter will contain lots of fighting, so the rating might change. Please review my story and wait for the next exciting chapter. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fight part 1  
  
At the stadium...  
  
Samus: I changed my arm cannon so that its shots will paralyze the opponents instead of hurting them.  
  
Bowser: You all better build up, or else I'll win!  
  
In Eagleland...  
  
Falco: The fighting show is on! Let's cheer for our fellow Smashers!  
  
Yoshi: Get the popcorns!  
  
Peach: Go Mario!  
  
And so...  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the All-Star Fighting Competition! The rule for this fight is that no one shall use dangerous weapons. If the person faints and doesn't wake up within 10 seconds, then he's out!  
  
Luigi: I wonder if Mario will make it.  
  
Soun: Your move.  
  
Genma: Hmmm...  
  
They both are playing Chinese chess.  
  
Announcer: Our first battle is Mario vs. Game & Watch!  
  
Everyone: Yay!!!!!  
  
The Amazing Plumber: MARIO vs. Black Paper Man: MR. GAME & WATCH  
  
Peach: Let's cheer for Mario!  
  
Pikachu: I prefer Game.  
  
Bowser: You better win, Mario. I'm looking forward to fight you.  
  
Coach: Get ready!  
  
Mario: Let's-a have a fair match.  
  
G&W: Come one.  
  
Coach: BEGIN!  
  
Mario throws fireball at Game.  
  
Game catches it with it bucket.  
  
Mario charges at Game, but misses.  
  
Game uses aerial down A at Mario.  
  
Mario uses forward smash and knocks Game away.  
  
Game pulls out a pan and fire flaming sausages.  
  
Announcer: Amazing! You rarely see this kind of attack!  
  
Mario uses a cape to knock it back to him.  
  
G&W: Ouch! Hot!  
  
Mario threw more fireballs and burns Game.  
  
Game jumps into the air uses aerial down A again.  
  
Mario counters with Super Jump Punch and punches him away.  
  
Parry: Mario is counterattacking! Look! Game & Watch attacks again! This battle is really amazing! Who's gonna win?! I can't watch it anymore!  
  
Mario throws many fireballs, but Game caught them all with his bucket.  
  
The bucket is full, so Game poured out the contents and splashes Mario with it.  
  
Mario: WAHH!!!!! HOT-A!!!!!  
  
Game uses Judgment, which came out as number 9, and knocks Mario into the air!  
  
Mario: WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario slams back onto the ground.  
  
Mario: Doh...  
  
Coach: (really fast) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Out!  
  
Announcer: So Mr. Game & Watch is winner!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!!  
  
Bowser: You failed me!  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
Peach: No!!!!! Mario loss!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: He doesn't fight that well anyway.  
  
Peach: You dare insult him! AARRGHH!!!!!!!! (Slaps Ganondorf rapidly)  
  
Ganondorf: Eeouch! Stop it!  
  
Back to the stadium...  
  
Luigi: You all right?  
  
Mario: Mamamia... I lose...  
  
Bowser: Now I'll never get a chance to beat you up! You are a crappy fighter! Useless!  
  
Luigi: Don't call him that!  
  
Bowser: Then how did he lose the fight? He's useless! That's what he is!  
  
Luigi: Don't insult my brother!  
  
Luigi rams Bowser with Green Missile and sends him flying into the hotdog seller  
  
Bowser: Wha... What strength...  
  
Announcer: Coming up next is...  
  
Okonomiyaki Spatula Fighter: UKYO vs. BODY SLAMMER  
  
Ranma: Can she handle that tall muscular guy?  
  
Samus: I can.  
  
Gex: Man, does he smell like duck.  
  
G&W: Looks like I found the person I'm looking for all these years.  
  
Slammer: Man or woman, I show no mercy!  
  
Ukyo: And I'm not showing mercy to you either!  
  
Coach: Fight!  
  
Ukyo runs up to the Body Slammer and smacks his face with her spatula.  
  
Slammer: That doesn't hurt much.  
  
He lifts Ukyo and slams her against the ground!  
  
Ukyo: That hurts!  
  
Slammer: Of course it's gotta hurt!  
  
Parry: Beauty versus big fat ugly man who smells like a duck! Who's gonna win?!  
  
Ukyo: Take this!  
  
Ukyo pulls out her bag of exploding powder and scatters it at the Slammer and... BANG!!!!!  
  
Slammer: Wha...  
  
Ukyo: Now!  
  
She runs to his back and thrusts the back of her spatula up the Slammer's butt.  
  
Slammer: OOOOOOCH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! OUT!!!!!  
  
Ukyo: Girls rules.  
  
Everyone: Yay!!!!  
  
Samus: She's pretty good.  
  
G&W: And to think someone can win by using a kitchen appliance.  
  
Gex: Well, I once won a fight using Michael Jackson's fake nose.  
  
Announcer: Next is...  
  
Ranma: My turn is up!  
  
Genma: Do your best.  
  
Soun: Your move.  
  
CF: (whispering) Genma, try moving this piece and you will win.  
  
Kasumi: Come one, Akane. Cheer for your fiancé.  
  
Akane: He's not my fiancé!  
  
Aqua-transsexual Fighter: RANMA vs. Eternally Lost Boy: RYOGA  
  
Ryoga: This time you're surely lose.  
  
Ranma: Give it up!  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
Yoshi: More popcorn!  
  
Zelda: I'm too lazy to do it.  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI!!!!!!  
  
YL: Fine, I'll do it for you.  
  
Young Link puts the bag of popcorns into the oven.  
  
Ness: Hey! Come quick! The next fight is starting!  
  
YL: Coming!  
  
He was in a hurry and accidentally adjusted the heat to "volcano heat".  
  
Back to the stadium...  
  
Parry: To two of them are going wild! This fight is even more violent than the previous two!!!! Wha!!!!! Ryoga is breaking the floor! Ranma is crushing is head!!!! What's next, what's next??!!! How will everything turn out to be???!!!! Squawk!!!!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Parry: Fine...  
  
Genma: You made me lose!  
  
CF: But that's how a usually win, by putting the king in front of the enemies.  
  
Ryoga uses Bakusai Tenketsu, which he hits the floor to send debris flying everywhere. But Ranma destroys all the pieces flying towards him.  
  
Soun: Great! Now our game is ruined!  
  
DK: Did I just bite something hard in my fruit sandwich?  
  
Ryoga pulls out his umbrella and bats Ranma away.  
  
Ranma: Ouch!  
  
Coach: Get back into the ring within 5 seconds or you're out!  
  
Gex: You know? Fighting nowadays isn't what it's used to be.  
  
Alfred: What do you mean, sir?  
  
Gex: Nobody seems to use tales anymore.  
  
Alfred: Not everyone have tails.  
  
Gex: Well, once I told my enemy a really stupid but funny tale. He laughed at it so much that he couldn't control himself, so I beat him up with my tail.  
  
Alfred: I see. But not everyone has sense of humor.  
  
Luigi: This is getting more and more exciting.  
  
Someone sneaks into Luigi's pocket and got his wallet.  
  
Luigi: Thief!!!!  
  
Thief: Better run!  
  
Luigi: Come back here!  
  
Luigi uses Green Missile to ram into the thief. The thief got knocked into the wall, and then Luigi uses Fire Punch to send the thief flying into the sky in flames!  
  
Everyone: Wow!!!!!  
  
Luigi: Huh? Did I do that?  
  
Genma: Did Luigi just execute that move?  
  
CF: That's his strongest move, but he doesn't know he has that move.  
  
Gex: Cowards should not be underestimated.  
  
Announcer: Did everyone see that?! The man in green executed the most amazing punch we've ever seen!  
  
Ryoga: I wish I knew that also.  
  
Ranma: Now!  
  
While Ryoga is looking somewhere else, Ranma quickly uses Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to punch the heck out of him!  
  
Ranma: I'll win for sure! Moko Takabisha!  
  
Ranma fires a huge vertical beam and blasts Ryoga away!  
  
Ryoga: No!!!!!!  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Out!  
  
Ryoga: You counted to fast!  
  
Coach: Sorry, but you're out.  
  
Genma: Way to go, my son!  
  
Nibiki: I knew you could win!  
  
Akane: Not bad.  
  
Bowser: Wow! You must teach me how to do that!  
  
Ranma: But I want to learn that fiery uppercut Luigi did just now.  
  
Luigi: What fiery uppercut?  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
Yoshi: Is the popcorn finished?  
  
YL: Oh, I forgot.  
  
Suddenly, the oven explodes and flaming popcorns start flying around the house like fireballs!  
  
Everyone: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth: It's burning my hair!!!!!  
  
The stadium...  
  
Announcer: Next this...  
  
King of Koopas: BOWSER vs. Galactic Bounty Hunter: SAMUS  
  
Bowser: I'm not showing mercy!  
  
Samus: Me too!  
  
Coach: Fight!  
  
Bowser jumps at Samus, but she counters him by using Screw Attack.  
  
Bowser: How dare you!  
  
Bowser breathes fire at her, but she dodges it and blasts him with Stun Beam.  
  
Bowser: Argh! I'm paralyzed!  
  
Samus hits Bowser many times until he's freed from his paralysis.  
  
Bowser uses Whirling Fortress at her, but she fires Ice Beam to freeze him.  
  
Samus then picks up the frozen Bowser and shatters it against the ground.  
  
Bowser tries to grab her, but she jumps away and stomps his head.  
  
Bowser tried Whirling Fortress again, but Samus counters it with Screw Attack.  
  
Samus grabs him with Grapple Hook and swings him around.  
  
Bowser: Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!  
  
Parry: May Bowser perish before the almighty woman!  
  
Samus tosses him out the arena.  
  
Coach: Ring out!  
  
Bowser: I'm not giving up!  
  
Coach: Then get back up there within 5 seconds.  
  
Samus: Now to finish you off!  
  
Samus starts running around the arena in circles. Then she starts to glow, and then she uses Shinespark and charges at Bowser!  
  
Bowser: Not that move!  
  
Bowser avoids her. She charges into the wall, but she does a wall jump and uses Shinespark again! This time, she succeeds in ramming into Bowser  
  
Bowser: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I GIVE UP!!!!!! THIS PAIN IS ENOUGH!!!!!  
  
Samus: Too bad!  
  
Bowser: How can I lose in my first fight...? I should at least make it to the 4th battle...  
  
Mario: And you call-a me useless.  
  
Luigi: Serve ya right!  
  
Cologne: Amazing. That armored woman has abilities that ordinary people doesn't have. She is one of the strongest people I've ever seen. But then, maybe it's just the suit that's giving her those powers.  
  
CF: You're right when you said that.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you think? I'll only continue if I get at least 6 reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Did I not say that I won't continue if I don't get 6 reviews? I started the next chapter because:

1. I'm impatient.

2. A reviewer wants me to continue fast.

3. I have a new story and is anxious to start it, but not until I finish this one.

I hope you will review. I enjoy posting stories, but I never felt great because nobody reviews. It's just like being a slave... Why must this happen... Please tell your friends to review also. I wish I can get 20 or so reviews like other people.

Chapter 4: The Fight part 2  
  
Mario: Ya turn eez up-a, Falcon.  
  
CF: Time to battle!  
  
DK: It's also my turn to fight.  
  
Announcer: Now let's see the next battle!  
  
Man of Speed: CAPTAIN FALCON vs. The Great Ape: DONKEY KONG  
  
CF: Sorry, but I must beat you up.  
  
DK: So will I!  
  
Coach: Start!  
  
CF uses Raptor Boost, but DK dodges it and headbutts him into the ground.  
  
CF: Ow!  
  
DK hits Falcon's head rapidly like a drum.  
  
CF jumps out from the ground, grabs DK, and smashes him against the ground.  
  
DK quickly grabs CF, throws him up, and then up smashes him.  
  
CF got knocked into the air, but then he Falcon Kick downwards and kicks DK.  
  
DK gives Falcon a powerful Giant Punch, sending him flying across the stadium.  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3...  
  
CF: I'm not finished yet!  
  
CF runs back to the arena starts punching DK rapidly.  
  
DK: Ow!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch!!!!!!!!  
  
With a yell, he unleashes a powerful fiery punch and sends DK flying out the arena.  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Ring out!  
  
DK: Boo hoo...  
  
Coach: Winner is Captain Falcon!  
  
CF: Yeah!  
  
Luigi: Wow! You're strong!  
  
Mario: Are you all right-a?  
  
DK: Boo hoo...  
  
Mario: Say something.  
  
DK: Boo hoo...  
  
Mario: Hello?  
  
DK: Boo hoo...  
  
Bowser: He probably lost his voice.  
  
DK: Banana...  
  
Bowser: Or he lost his mind.  
  
Announcer: Next is...  
  
Alfred: Your turn, sir.  
  
Wisecracking Gecko: GEX vs. The Blue Lightning (or is it Thunder?): TATEWAKI KUNO  
  
Tatewaki: If I win, that pig-tailed goddess will probably like me.  
  
Gex (in wrestling costume): Here I am!  
  
Tatewaki: So you come to me as a wrestler. I'll defeat you as a kendo fighter.  
  
Coach: Start!  
  
Gex: It's tail time!  
  
Tatewaki charges at Gex to whack him, but Gex slides between his legs and whipped his back.  
  
Tatewaki turns back to whack him again, but Gex jump into the air and stomps his head.  
  
Gex: My tail doesn't like you.  
  
Gex does a flying karate kick and kicks him out the arena.  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3...  
  
Tatewaki: I'm not defeated yet!  
  
Gex: My tail is gonna kick your butt!  
  
Gex got out a bag of frozen flies and then ate one.  
  
Gex: I'm cold!  
  
Announcer: Did you see that?! Gex has just turned blue!  
  
Gex spits ice balls at Tatewaki's wooden sword and turns it into ice.  
  
Tatewaki: Hey!  
  
Gex: You have nice big Popsicle, but it has no flavor. Popsicles without a flavor aren't worth eating.  
  
Gex starts spinning like wild!  
  
Gex: Tornado Tail Whip!  
  
Gex spins toward Tatewaki and whips him rapidly.  
  
Tatewaki: Eeouch! Eeouch! Eeouch!  
  
Gex kicks him out the arena.  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Ring out!  
  
Gex: It **IS** tail time.  
  
Alfred: Well done, sir!  
  
Coach: Gex is the winner!  
  
Tatewaki: No...  
  
Kodachi: You wicked lizard! You hurt my brother badly, so I'm going to hurt you even worse!  
  
Gex: Who would ever marry you?  
  
Kodachi got out her ribbon and wraps it around Gex.  
  
Gex: Fine, you got me. Now what?  
  
Kodachi: I'll swing you away!  
  
Gex: Not until I swing you away first.  
  
Gex somehow got hold of her ribbon and swings her around!  
  
Kodachi: STOP IT!!!!! I'M GETTING DIZZY!!!!!  
  
Gex got a scissor and cuts the ribbon, making Kodachi fly off.  
  
Kodachi: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gex: That'll teach you.  
  
Announcer: Now that's one heck of a gecko!  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
Link: I wonder if our fellow Smashers will win?  
  
Suddenly, a soccer ball flew into the TV and breaks it!  
  
Everyone: (stares at Ness)  
  
Ness: She did it.  
  
Sapphire: He did it.  
  
Peach: Let's not argue about this.  
  
Ganondorf: Now where do we find a new TV?  
  
Mewtwo: I know.  
  
After a while...  
  
Marth: I knew it that you're a good friend, Wario. You share with us your TV so we can continue with the program.  
  
Wario: Don't mention it...  
  
Back to the fight...  
  
Coach: Mousse has defeated his opponent, Muffin Man!  
  
Mousse: Now you know why I'm the best!  
  
Shampoo: Boring...  
  
Announcer: Next we have...  
  
The strongest Shy Guy: ANTI-GUY vs. Space Pirate: PUNK  
  
Samus: And we never expected him to be here!  
  
Anti-Guy: Can you defeat me?  
  
Punk: I can beat you up as long as you're weak.  
  
Fast: I'm strong.  
  
Punk: Guess I'll go easy on you. Get me cold water.  
  
Pix: Here.  
  
Mario: What-a for?  
  
Punk: Listen, Smashers! If you're here, then watch closely what I'm about to do!  
  
CF: He's calling us.  
  
Punk pours the cold water on himself and transforms into a winged monkey.  
  
Announcer: Did everyone just see that?!  
  
Ranma: He must be cursed by the Jusenkyo springs also.  
  
Bowser: And a funny one indeed.  
  
Coach: Start!  
  
Anti-Guy: This will be easy!  
  
Punk grabs Anti-Guy and slams him onto the ground.  
  
Anti-Guy: Boy, you're fast! But I'm faster!  
  
Fast Guy runs around the arena and fires from his slingshot.  
  
Punk avoids the shots and kicks Anti-Guy hard.  
  
Anti-Guy: Ow! You're one bad monkey! I'll use my boomerangs!  
  
Anti-Guy throws many boomerangs, but Punk grabs them all.  
  
Anti-Guy: What?!  
  
Punk throws them at Anti-Guy, knocking him out.  
  
Punk grabs Anti-Guy and slams him onto the ground.  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Anti-Guy is out!  
  
Anti-Guy: You're not going easy on me...  
  
Punk: OOOH AAAAHHH GAGA GWA!!!!!!  
  
Pix: Here's hot water.  
  
Punk pours it on himself and turns back to normal.  
  
Punk: Ha! You're no fun at all! I want to fight someone tough, so I can unleash my strongest attacks and destroy them!  
  
Samus: He'll regret fighting me for sure!  
  
Bowser: He'll also regret fighting me!  
  
Samus: But you're out already.  
  
Bowser: I knew that.  
  
Ranma: If he wants a challenge, then I'm the best one!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Prophecy: There will be mourning and weeping because of lost of love ones. Their love ones will come after them and crave for their flesh.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fight part 3  
  
Yoshi: Any more popcorn?  
  
Wario: You ate 4 bags in a row already!  
  
Kirby: Even I'm getting stuffed.  
  
Yoshi: How can I watch TV without popcorns?  
  
Wario: This is my house! So get your own popcorn!  
  
Yoshi: But I don't want to miss the show.  
  
Fox: It's commercial time, so go get one fast.  
  
Yoshi: Okay. (Zooms out)  
  
YL: But we ran out of popcorns also.  
  
Back to the fight...  
  
Announcer: May the contestant please pick a slip from this box, whoever's name you got is your opponent.  
  
G&W: I'll go first.  
  
He got Gex's name from the paper slip in the box.  
  
G&W: So Gex is my opponent.  
  
Gex: I'll get my dress first.  
  
Announcer: So now, we'll see Game and Gex fight!  
  
Black Paper Man: GAME & WATCH vs. Wisecracking Gecko: GEX  
  
G&W: I'm ready!  
  
Gex (In bumblebee costume): Get ready to buzz!  
  
G&W: Now that's one funny costume!  
  
Gex: Do not underestimate bees.  
  
Mario: True. I got-a stung by a bee when I was-a 10 years old-a. Then I became crippled for 10 days. Don't-a ask how.  
  
Coach: Start!  
  
Gex eats a firebug and spits fire at G&W.  
  
G&W: I'm on fire! Help me!!!!  
  
Gex: Boy, this fire is hotter than Linda Tripp's sauna pants.  
  
Gex eats an ice bug and spits ice at G&W.  
  
G&W: Too cold...  
  
Announcer: Wow! G&W is frozen in place!  
  
Gex whips the frozen G&W and frees him from his ice prison.  
  
G&W: You dare treat me like this! Achoo! Now you made me sick! DIE!!!!  
  
G&W grabs Gex by the neck and chokes him.  
  
Gex: Ack! How dare you!  
  
Gex also grab G&W's neck and chokes him.  
  
Announcer: They're choking each other!  
  
Parry: Joker now has a new sidekick by the name of Choker! Get it? Hahahahahahah!!!!!!  
  
3 minutes later...  
  
G&W: I have enough...  
  
Gex: Gexy needs air...  
  
Coach: Get fighting! We don't have all day to wait for the both of you to recover!  
  
Gex got back up and whips G&W.  
  
G&W: Ouch! (faints)  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Out!  
  
Gex: The bee wins!  
  
Coach: Winner is Gex!  
  
Alfred: Well done, sir!  
  
Bowser: Game, you have to build up yourself. If you do, then you'll become strong like me.  
  
G&W: Does that mean I'll get beaten up easily by Samus?  
  
Bowser: Not that!  
  
Ukyo: It's my turn to pick a slip. (gets one) Hey, I got Punk.  
  
Punk: You're doomed, little girl.  
  
Ukyo: You'll regret saying that!  
  
Coach: Get ready!  
  
Ukyo: Ranma honey, be sure to cheer for me!  
  
Ranma: Whatever...  
  
Coach: Start!  
  
Okonomiyaki Spatula Fighter: UKYO vs. Space Pirate: PUNK  
  
Ukyo: I'll finish you off quick!  
  
She charges at Punk, but he jumps over her, grabs her by the arm, and slams her against the ground.  
  
Ukyo: Ouch!  
  
Punk picks her up and throws her into the air and then fire lasers up at her!  
  
Ukyo: THAT BURNS!!!!!  
  
Announcer: Did you see that?! I hope that laser won't cost someone's life.  
  
Punk: Don't worry. I've made sure that it will only burn people, not kill them.  
  
Ukyo's clothing is pretty much burned up.  
  
Ukyo: You burned up my clothes!  
  
CF: I wish more parts were burned so I can see more.  
  
Suddenly, Happosai jumps out of nowhere and grabs onto Ukyo's chest!  
  
Happosai: Woohoo! Just about when I'm gonna lose my powers!  
  
Ukyo: GET OFF ME, YOU OLD !&##$  
  
Punk pulls off Happosai and throws him away.  
  
Punk: Now to finish you off!  
  
Ukyo got out her spatula to protect herself, but Punk got hold of the spatula!  
  
Ukyo: Give it back!  
  
Punk uses it to smack her rapidly.  
  
Ukyo: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! (faints)  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Out!  
  
Punk: Bad luck for you.  
  
Ukyo: I lost...  
  
Ranma: Are you hurt?  
  
Ukyo: Thanks for your concern about me.  
  
Akane: (getting jealous)  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
Roy: The fight is getting cooler than ever. Nothing can go wrong now.  
  
A soccer ball flies in from the window and knocks the TV onto the floor.  
  
Everyone stares at Ness.  
  
Ness: Why stare at me? I was in the house all along and the ball flew in from outside, so how can I be the one?  
  
Marth: He's right.  
  
Wario: Who broke my TV???!!!  
  
Fox: Relax, your TV is still working.  
  
They looked out the window and saw Pokey.  
  
Pokey: Ness! Come out and fight me!  
  
Ness: We're busy watching TV!  
  
Pokey: Come out at once!  
  
Wario: You'll pay for doing such vile thing to my properties!  
  
Wario runs out the house and gave Pokey a good beating.  
  
Pokey: Mommy!!!!! (Runs off)  
  
Wario: And don't come back!  
  
Roy: All right, back to the show.  
  
Back to the show...  
  
Aqua-Transsexual Fighter: RANMA vs. The White Swan: MOUSSE  
  
Mousse: If I win, Shampoo will like me.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo still no like Mousse even after Mousse wins.  
  
Mousse got out cards and throws them as if they're knives.  
  
Ranma jumps out of the way and kicks him straight him the face, thus destroying his eyeglasses.  
  
Mousse: Ouch! You even destroyed my glasses! Now I can't see!  
  
Ranma: So I can fight you easily.  
  
Mousse: I can still get you!  
  
Mousse performs a flying karate kick and kicks down the coach!  
  
Coach: Wah! (faints)  
  
Mousse: Ha! I got you this time!  
  
Ranma: No you didn't!  
  
Ranma strikes Mousse from the back.  
  
Mousse: Ugh! Hey wait, I just figured out I have two eyeglasses. (puts on new one) Now I can see again!  
  
Ranma: You're still an easy opponent!  
  
Mousse: I shall perform the Hawk's Talon!  
  
Claws grow out from Mousse's shoe, and then he jumps into the air and kicks downward towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma got out of the way and Mousse hits the ground.  
  
Mousse: Hey! My shoe's claw is stuck to the ground! Now I can't move!  
  
Ranma uses Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to punch the heck out the Mousse.  
  
Mousse: YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! (faints)  
  
Coach: Huh? What happened just now?  
  
Ranma: I knocked him out.  
  
Coach: So I should begin the countdown.  
  
Someone from the audience is trying to open champagne. The cork pops out from the bottle and flies into the coach, thus knocking him out again.  
  
Coach: (faints)  
  
Ranma: He's down again...  
  
Announcer: Anyway, Ranma is the winner for this round.  
  
Genma: Great going, my son!  
  
Kasumi: Akane, you fiancé is doing a fine job.  
  
Ukyo: He's mine fiancé!  
  
Man of Speed: CAPTAIN FALCON vs. Galactic Bounty Hunter: SAMUS  
  
CF: So we're against each other. You shall perish like Donkey Kong.  
  
Samus: You shall perish like Bowser.  
  
Coach: Start!  
  
CF starts by using Raptor Boost, but Samus jumps out and kicks him in the stomach.  
  
CF: Oof!  
  
Samus proceeds to bang him with her arm cannon. Boy! Does that hurt!  
  
CF: You hag!  
  
Samus: Who're you calling hag?! Geezer!  
  
CF tries to Falcon Punch Samus, but she uses forward smash on him before he can execute it.  
  
Samus grabs CF with grapple beam and swings him around.  
  
CF: STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Samus: Fine!  
  
She lets go CF and he flies out the arena and straight into the girl's bathroom.  
  
Bowser: You know? I wish that happened to me.  
  
Coach: He hasn't return for 5 seconds already, so he's out!  
  
Samus: Short and simple.  
  
CF came out with a wastebasket on his head.  
  
CF: Hmp! Hmp! Hmp!  
  
Bowser: What did you see in there?  
  
CF: Hmp!  
  
Bowser: It's stuck on your head?  
  
CF: Hmp!  
  
Bowser: Let me help you.  
  
Bowser uses Bakusai Tenketsu to crack the wastebasket.  
  
CF: Whoa! How did you do that?!  
  
Bowser: I got Ryohog, I think he's called, to teach me.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Last Part of the Fight  
  
Announcer: Let us begin the next match!  
  
Wisecracking Gecko: GEX vs. Galactic Bounty Hunter: Samus  
  
Samus: You're no match for me!  
  
Gex (in kung-fu costume): Don't count your lizards when their eggs haven't hatch yet.  
  
Samus: I already know the conclusion.  
  
Coach: Opposite of stop!  
  
Samus fires a beam and freezes Gex.  
  
Gex: I'm frozen in place!  
  
Samus turns into a ball and drop bombs around Gex and letting them explode.  
  
Gex: WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus gives Gex a powerful forward smash and knocks him out the arena.  
  
Alfred: Are you all right, sir?  
  
Gex: Of course I'm all right.  
  
Gex climbs back onto the arena and tries to hit Samus, but keeps on missing.  
  
Samus pummels him with Screw Attack.  
  
Gex: OOOOOOOOOOOOOCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: No more TV for you!  
  
Samus smacks him hard and he faints.  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Opposite of in!  
  
Alfred: Wake up, sir!  
  
Gex: Never mind. Losing is part of life.  
  
Samus: I told you I already know the conclusion to our battle.  
  
Announcer: We're almost at the end! Now may the next contestants get ready please?  
  
Luigi: You must be really unlucky to face him...  
  
Bowser: Are you sure you can win?  
  
Ranma: Calm down. I've never loss a battle before.  
  
Genma: Now my son, don't go easy on him. You have seen his previous battles and knew how powerful he is.  
  
Announcer: We're gonna start!  
  
Aqua-Transsexual Fighter: RANMA vs. Space Pirate: PUNK  
  
Punk: I will finish you off so I can fight the Smasher!  
  
Ranma: Not until you get through me!  
  
Coach: Get going!!!!  
  
Punk: I will use this secret technique.  
  
Punk strikes Ranma on the shoulder.  
  
Ranma: Hey! I can't move my arms!  
  
Cologne: Amazing. That's the technique of hitting a certain spot on the opponent so that his nerves will be paralyzed. That is one of the hardest moves to master.  
  
Punk proceeds to beat the crap out of him.  
  
Ranma: Ugh!  
  
Punk: You're done for!  
  
Suddenly, a lot of Punks appear all over the arena!  
  
CF: What the heck?!  
  
Cologne: It's Double Team! That move is about creating images of oneself and fooling the opponent. What's amazing is that the images can even hurt the opponent!  
  
DK: Where did he learn all of that?!  
  
Punk: Can you loser figure out which is the real me?  
  
All the Punks blast Ranma with laser beams.  
  
Ranma: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soun: This is getting terrible!  
  
Genma: Don't give up!  
  
Tatewaki: Great! Keep going! Beat up that annoying Ranma! Go on! Do it as cruel as you can!  
  
Kodachi: Don't listen to my foolish brother!  
  
After a while...  
  
Ranma fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Out!  
  
Genma: ...  
  
Soun: ...  
  
Kasumi: ...  
  
Nabiki: ...  
  
Akane: gasp  
  
CF: ...  
  
Mario: (softly) mamamia...  
  
Parry: Wha!!!!! He lost!!!! He's out!!!!!  
  
Bowser: You just broke the silence!  
  
Punk: I shall now fight the Smasher! Ha!  
  
Tatewaki: You did it!!!! You taught him a lesson! Yeah!!!!  
  
Shampoo: Airen! Ranma all right?  
  
Ukyo: (push Shampoo away) Quick! Speak something!  
  
Ranma: This is impossible... I lose...  
  
Punk: Samus, I have waited for so long! We shall now have the final battle!  
  
Samus: I'll take revenge for him!  
  
Announcer: Everyone! This is it, the final battle of the show!  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
Falco: Come quick! The final battle between Samus and Punk!  
  
Ganondorf: Sammy must win!  
  
Mewtwo: You can do it!  
  
Back to the show...  
  
!!!!!!!!! FINAL BATTLE !!!!!!!!!  
  
SAMUS vs. PUNK  
  
Coach: Go!  
  
Pix: You can do it, Punk!  
  
Pork: You can win!  
  
Mario: Go Samus!  
  
Luigi: Don't lose!  
  
Bowser: Torture him!  
  
DK: Rip him apart!  
  
CF: Crucify him!  
  
Ranma: Take revenge for me!  
  
Punk: The time has come! This battle is for Ridley!  
  
Samus: Take me anytime!  
  
Punk immediately uses image technique.  
  
Punk: Your friend fell to this attack. Can you avoid it?  
  
All the images fire laser beams, but Samus jumps high into the air.  
  
While in air, she fires at every part of the ground until it's all crumpled.  
  
Samus: Where'd he go?  
  
Punk shoots out from the ground and grabs Samus!  
  
Samus: Let me go!  
  
Punk: You're doomed!  
  
But Samus manages to break free and kick him away.  
  
Samus charges up a shot and blast it at Punk.  
  
Punk blocks the shot with his pincers.  
  
Announcer: This battle is so rough that the arena is destroyed!  
  
Parry: Samus must win!  
  
Samus uses Screw Attack, but Punk also uses Screw Attack! When the both of them hit, both got hurt.  
  
Samus: How did you do that?  
  
Punk: In case you didn't know, I'm wearing an armor that is similar to your suit. The only exception is that it can't turn me into a ball.  
  
Punk runs around the place until he glows.  
  
Samus: He's mimicking my Speed Booster!  
  
Punk performs shinespark and rams Samus!  
  
Samus: Argh!!!!  
  
Luigi: Samus!!!!  
  
Samus: I'm not giving up!  
  
Samus drops a power bomb. The explosion blasts Punk away!  
  
Punk: Arg!  
  
Pix: Keep it up!  
  
Punk: I will destroy you!  
  
Punk fires a spread of laser beams, but Samus avoids them via Matrix-style.  
  
CF: Amazing move!  
  
Samus runs in front of Punk and kicks him hard!  
  
Punk: Oof!  
  
Then she grabs him by the neck and uses flamethrower to burn him in the face!  
  
Punk: AAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BURNING!!!!!!!  
  
Samus kicks him into the sky and then grinds him with Screw Attack!  
  
While still in the air, Samus charges up a shot and blast Punk all the way to the ground with a huge BANG!!!!!  
  
Punk: AAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Coach: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! OUT!!!!!  
  
Punk: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! I'm not finished yet!!!!  
  
Samus drops a Morph Bomb on his head. BOOM! He fell again.  
  
Punk: No...  
  
Samus: This is it.  
  
Announcer: Well, I bet everyone know who's the winner already.  
  
Smashers: YEAH!!!!!!  
  
They all ran up to Samus.  
  
Mario: You did-a very good-a!  
  
Bowser: Sammy!!!!! Here's a great big hug!  
  
Announcer: I announce Samus as the champion!!!!!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
Roy: She won!  
  
Popo: I knew she could do it!  
  
Marth: Let's cheer for her!!!!  
  
Wario: All right, the show is over, so get back to your house.  
  
Back to the show...  
  
Punk: You're lucky this time. But the next time...  
  
Pix: Cheer up. At least you got second place.  
  
Pork: Yeah, let's go celebrate over it.  
  
Punk: I'll be back.  
  
So the 3 Pirates walks off.  
  
There's one more chapter ahead. 


	7. Final Chapter

Final Chapter  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Falco: (picks phone) No! This is not Pizza Palace!  
  
Sapphire: Again...  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Falco: (picks phone) I said this is not... Oh, sorry. You want to speak to your daughter? Wait please. May!  
  
Sapphire: It's Sapphire! (gets phone) Hello? Hey dad. You say I can come home now? I'd like to, but I will miss my friends here.  
  
Ganondorf: Don't worry. We won't miss you.  
  
Sapphire: All right, I'll go back on Thurday.  
  
Dr. Mario: That's two days from now.  
  
Ganondorf: Why not now? We can use our own personal plane to sent her home anytime.  
  
Fox: But the wings are broken, the tires have deflated, the windows are shattered, and the cockpit is out of order. And most important, the lab key is missing. I can't get to the underground garage without that.  
  
In the Tendo house...  
  
CF: Let us cheer for our fellow Smasher, for she has won first place in the fighting contest.  
  
Everyone: CHEER!!!!!  
  
Samus: But I'm not that happy with the trophy.  
  
Nabiki: Why? You don't like gold?  
  
Samus: They spelled my name wrong. It writes "Anus Aran"!  
  
Parry: Hahaha!  
  
Samus: (Throws pie at Parry) Shut up!  
  
Bowser: At least it isn't as bad as my passport, which spelled my name as "Booger Koopa".  
  
G&W: Mine's was worse; it spelled "Lame & Watch"!  
  
Luigi: No, Mewtwo has the funniest one! I remember it was spelled "Mooshoo"! Hahahaha!!!!  
  
Suddenly, Mewtwo teleports in!  
  
Mewtwo: You dare laugh at my name!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crazy Hand flies in and throws a master ball at Mewtwo to trap him inside.  
  
Mewtwo: Let me out!  
  
Crazy: Come back home!  
  
Luigi: Phew, that was close.  
  
On the roof, there was Pix and Pork.  
  
Pix: We'll bore a hole on the roof and then throw grenades inside. That'll blow them up.  
  
Pork: Then we'll escape before it explodes with us. Achoo!  
  
Kasumi: I heard someone sneezing.  
  
DK: I don't see anyone wheezing.  
  
Mario: Da sound comes from da roof.  
  
Soun: Must be a thief!  
  
Pix: I think they spot us. Quick, make the sound of a cat. Meow.  
  
Kasumi: Oh, it's just a cat.  
  
Ranma: Cat?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Genma: My son is scared of cats.  
  
Pork: Looks fun. I'll try the sound of Godzilla! RAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
CF: That's just Godzilla. Wait a minute... Godzilla?  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pix: What are you doing?!?!?!  
  
Pork: You made a cat's sound, so I made Godzilla's sound.  
  
DK climbs onto the roof.  
  
DK: So it was the two of you!  
  
Pix: Now see what you've done!  
  
DK uses Giant Punch to punch them into the night sky.  
  
Pix: We're flying off!  
  
Pork: Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
DK: Hooha! I'm the best. (Starts dancing)  
  
The roof could not support his weight, so...  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
DK: WAH!!!!  
  
Soun: Now you've made a hole on the roof!  
  
Bowser: Get me some tools. I'll fix it for you.  
  
Then rain pours down into the house through the hole.  
  
Bowser: I said get me some tools quick.  
  
Ranma (girl form): Hot water please...  
  
G&W: I hate getting wet.  
  
DK: Let me help you.  
  
DK grabs and twists G&W, thus drying him.  
  
G&W: That hurts, but is useful.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Soun: So you're leaving already.  
  
G&W: We can't stay here forever.  
  
Samus: Master Hand should be here any minute.  
  
Parry: Before I go, which of you is Ranma's fiancée?  
  
Ukyo/Shampoo: ME!!!!!!  
  
Soun: No, it's Akane!  
  
Akane: Dad!  
  
Luigi: Heads up!  
  
The Final Destination descends...  
  
Master: Well, ready to go?  
  
Happosai: Before you go, can I touch Samus's...  
  
Samus: Want to touch my trophy? Here.  
  
Happosai: That's not what I mean...  
  
Luigi: What is Sapphire doing here?  
  
Master: Her dad called in and wants her to go home.  
  
Ranma: Is she the one you called "cute girl with the personality of a wild horse and strength of an oversized gorilla"?  
  
Sapphire: All right! Who said that?!  
  
Bowser: Parry.  
  
Parry: Bowser.  
  
Happosai: Another lovely girl!  
  
Happosai grabs onto Sapphire's chest!  
  
Sapphire: What are you doing?!!!!  
  
Sapphire pulls away Happosai and claws his face!  
  
Happosai: Waaaa...  
  
Ranma: Serve ya right!  
  
Bowser: When was the last time you cut your nails?  
  
Sapphire: Let me think... 3 months ago, I guess.  
  
Master: Are you ready to go?  
  
Mario: Let's-a go!  
  
Luigi: Bye-bye!  
  
Ranma: The next time you come back, you better build up.  
  
CF: I like your attitude. I will be stronger than before when we meet again!  
  
Smashers: Good-bye!  
  
And so, the Smashers took off into the sky...  
  
About a day later...  
  
Bowser: And because they don't have wooden boards, I used their table as a substitute to cover the hole on the roof.  
  
Peach: Gee, hope they get a new table fast.  
  
Ganondorf: It's so quiet without Sapphire around.  
  
Falco: True. No more Tarzan-style shouting, door slamming, window shattering, and tree collapsing. It's just too quiet.  
  
Samus: Here's the lab key.  
  
Fox: Next time watch what you're packing.  
  
CF: Hey, I just noticed a chessboard in my luggage. Where did this come from?  
  
In Nerima...  
  
Soun: Genma, did you see the chessboard?  
  
Genma: I was looking for it also.  
  
THE END...  
  
Well, this ends the story. Sorry if the ending is a bit boring. My next story will be in the Ranma 1/2 section, not in the Smash Bros. Section. If you're interested to see that, then why not take a look?  
  
Prophecy: The beast is dreadful and bloodthirsty; it will take the life of many. But the beast will fall to the head of the little one. 


End file.
